Magnus (SSB Mash)
'Magnus '''is a playable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Mash. He is a powerful human swordsman from the ''Kid Icarus ''series. Magnus' power transfers from the ''Kid Icarus ''games and goes to ''Super Smash Bros. Mash. His attacks are sword swings that deal great amounts of damage and knockback. Most of his special moves require him to manipulate a whirlwind using the Magnus Club. Attributes Due to his sword being larger than he is, Magnus is a super heavyweight. His power is incredible, surpassing that of Triple Star Kirby's and rivaling that of King Dedede's. With up aerials and charged forward smashes, Magnus can easily KO even heavyweights at reasonable damage percentages, such as 60%. The damage build-up needed for these KO's can be provided from repetitive down and up throws, dealing 44% and 34% damage respectively. Magnus Sword can also be charged up to deal massive amounts of damage and knockback and add to this swordsman's immense power. Unlike Bandana Waddle Dee and Marth, Magnus' weapon cannot be tipped to do more damage. This is due to his sword's peculiar shape, and also because his attacks already possess immense strength. Magnus' downsides are that his attacks are slower than he is. An example of this disappointing combat speed is the swordsman's neutral attack, a punch that takes up 30 frames. His neutral aerial uses 23 frames to create a spinning sword attack. Another example of a slow attack Magnus possesses is his back aerial, where he spins his sword, mainly his handle, 8 times, with 12 frames each spin. This means that Magnus back aerial needs a high total of 96 frames to complete, making it one of the slowest attacks. Another example of a slow attack Magnus possesses is his down throw. Though powerful, it needs 77 frames to complete, making it a very slow throw. Magnus' other downside is his low jumping, a weakness shared with many other heavyweights, such as Igno and Bugzzy. Igno's and Bugzzy's recovery moves are great, and that is not a trait that Magnus shares with them. Whirlwind Launch's distance is low when referring to both its vertical height and horizontal length, and it launches Magnus horizontally for a short time. Slow Launch is a slower variant of the ''Kid Icarus ''swordsman named Magnus' up special move, with not a lot more distance in either direction. Gravitized Launch completely eliminates all height and horizontal distance and is primarily an attack. To make up for this move's lack of recovery, it has been given power, similar to Magnus' sword attacks. Aside from power, a skill Magnus has is to prevent his opponent from moving. He does this with the moves Water Sword, Gravity Shot, Whirlwind Draw, and Whirlwind Meet. Water Sword will trip the opponent after the weak attack is completed. Gravity Shot will also trip the opponent, in addition to dealing much more damage then Water Sword. Whirlwind Draw brings your opponent closer, allowing you to easily attack them. The variant Whirlwind Repel is the reverse of Whirlwind Draw, as it moves you to your opponent, but they can move during this, and Magnus uses an automatic sword attack. Whirlwind Meet is a combination of Whirlwind Draw and Whirlwind Repel, drawing your and your opponent closer, and also letting you attack them. Magnus' speed does not prevent him from utilizing a good amount of special moves that move him around. Whirlwind Meet and Whirlwind Repel, analyzed in the previous paragraph, move him to his opponent. All of his up special moves launch him around in different ways. Gravitized Launch will launch him downwards, and Slow Launch will launch him slowly, and further than the other launches. These moves are good for avoiding attacks, as they move Magnus all around throughout the air. They are often more useful on the ground than they are in the air. Samurai Submission is also most likely the Final Smash that involves the most motion. Magnus moves around, attacking opponents from all over using the Samurai Blade. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *Neutral attack: Does a slow punch that deals 8% damage and takes 30 frames to conduct. *Dash attack: Twirls around with sword extended. 6% damage and good knockback. *Forward tilt: Headbutts, taking 16 frames to conduct, dealing no knockback, and dealing 4% damage. *Up tilt: Swings sword up. This attack has medium speed, as it takes 18 frames. This standard attack also knocks the opponent backwards if it hits. 5% damage. *Down tilt: Swings sword down. The statistics are identical to Magnus' up tilt. Smash attacks *Forward smash: A chargeable sword swing. This attack has much more speed than Magnus' other attacks, taking 5 frames when fully charged. The damage can rise all the way to 25% with unbelievable knockback, able to KO heavyweight characters at 60%. *Up smash: Sticks sword diagonally upwards behind himself in 2 frames. Then, after 10 frames, Magnus smashes his sword downwards, with excellent knockback. This attack does a great 19% damage. Its downside is that after the attack is completed, Magnus takes 30 frames before he can move again. *Down smash: Smashes sword downwards after 4 frames. 15%. Good knockback. Other attacks *Ledge attack: Flips up and swings sword. 12%. *100% ledge attack: Flips up, sticks sword out, and twirls it around for 18 frames. 16%. *Floor attack: Gets up and punches at 5%. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Spins around once with sword extended in 23 frames, dealing 6% damage with minor knockback. *Forward aerial: Slashes sword. 14% with okay knockback. *Back aerial: Pulls back sword by the blade and spins it around 8 times, with 12 frames each spin. Touching the end of the hilt during this attack will deal 13% damage, and touching any other part will deal 11% with great knockback. *Up aerial: Swings his sword like Kirby's SSB4 Ultra Sword Final Smash. 20% damage, and excellent knockback, able to KO a lightweight at 74%, and a heavyweight at 100%. *Down aerial: Holds sword down and spins around like a drill for 16 frames. Deals 14% damage with okay knockback. Grabs & throws *Pummel: Punches at 8% damage. *Forward throw: Slices with sword, sending forward for great knockback and an excellent 17% damage. *Down throw: Hits with Magnus Club twice, slices with sword once, then jumps on. First two strikes deal 12% damage each, third strike does 14%, and last does 6%. This totals up to 44%, making it the most powerful down throw in the game, and great for damage build-up, as doing this thrice will result in your opponent's taken damage rising above 100%, leading them to be KO'd by Magnus' up aerial, or sometimes forward smash. The throw takes 47 frames. *Back throw: Throws forward, then pulls out Magnus Club and draws nearer with whirlwind, finishing off throw with sword strike to send them backward. Throw does 10%, whirlwind does 5%, and sword strike does 8%. *Up throw: Sends up with sword handle, then pushes up. Sets sword on ground and flips up, pushing opponent up with feet, then finishing throw by flipping and striking with sword. Sword handle does 3% damage, push does 1%, second push does 6%, and last strike finishes at 14%. This totals up to 34%, making its damage close to Magnus' down throw. However, its conduction time is longer, taking 77 frames, compared to Magnus' down throw's 47. Special moves In Super Smash Bros. Mash, all special moves can be swapped out for others. Magnus' Final Smash is Samurai Submission. On-Screen Appearances A whirlwind flies down and onto a platform. The whirlwind flies right and disappears, revealing Magnus holding the Magnus Club, which he then puts away. Taunts *Up taunt: Magnus sticks his sword up, then puts it to the side and says, "I'll save this for later." *Side taunt: Magnus says "Whirlwinds win!" *Down taunt: Magnus thrusts his sword into the ground with extreme thrust. Cheer Mag-nus! Idle Pose Magnus gets out a cloth and cleans his sword. Victory Pose Magnus twirls his sword thrice and Pit's victory theme plays. Defeat Pose With his sword on his back, Magnus claps. Costumes *Blue hair, green sword, purple bandages *Pink hair, orange sword, red bandages *White hair, black sword, gray bandages *Tan hair, maroon sword, brown bandages Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Mash Characters Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters